rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudagub
Summary A half-ogre cleric of Jexal , Tudagub is one of the more enigmatic characters. With his pink boots on his feet (and rarely anything else) he waddles about casting his spells (in whatever subtle way he can conceive) and generally causing mischief. Played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube host JP McDaniel, Tudagub has been central in a number of plot points; from smashing a key item to provoking the guards of Lord Feng . For a cleric he has not been the most holy of men (although, worship of Jexal is quite odd and filled with alcohol abuse). ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' Tudagub is in possession of his pink boots of levitation that he does not know the power word to activate and not much else. He likes to perform intricate actions when using touch spells in order to conceal the action. ''Key Events Origins While Tudagub's origins remain mostly obscure, it is known that his father was an ogre (which would mean the mother was a human), and that he gave Tudagub his pair of pink boots which he had stolen from a wizard in a tower who his father killed. The birth of a half ogre, half human is very unlikely in itself, but the fact that the father stuck with the human mother (at least until Tudagub was born) is mind bogglingly rare. The father and mother's motivations, be it love for the child, or for each other; or some kind of situation that kept them together is unknown. Involving Spells As a cleric JP posseses many spells. Importantly, rather than turning undead, he can summon the power of Jexel and recast one dice roll per encounter. Some of the more interesting usages of his abilities include: *'Command: STRIP' casted Week 3 upon Bregor to help persuade a lascivious local wizard into identifying the Blood-Drinker Longsword at a discount. *'Sunscorch''' to melt the face of Lord Feng in Week 4 *'Speak with Animals' to Beargor and Mr. Mogwoggles *'Zone of Truth: '''Cast in order to ruin Abigael's chances with a potential boyfriend as well as using it to force Lord Istavan Felstar to confess to his crimes. *'Meld into Stone: Cast when drunk on his tavern-crawl in Windsail. He went into the ground and later emerged, exploding a table. Trivia *Tudagub is frequently mistakenly referred to as Tugadub, Tuglebutt, Bubblebutt, Tubadub, Toodagub, Tugabud, Tug & Rub, Teletubby and many others. *A pending title is the 'Ruiner of Campaigns' Notable Equipment Chronology *Stripped of all valuables in Week 4 after being imprisoned and sentenced to death for the alleged murder of an alchemist *Armband of Healing - loaned by Thoarar Fletcher in Week 14 for as long as they are "serving the people." Notable Feats and Kills *Goblin Chieftain - unknown to the rest of the party, Tudagub brutally murdered the Chieftain in Week 1 even after he pleaded for mercy many times. His head was caved with the Half-Ogre's maul. *Lord Feng - incinerated during Week 4 in a desperate attempt to stave off his execution. *Undead cleric - landed the killing blow in Week 7, caving in its skull. The struggle to coerce the monster into Tudagub's silence spell and Vincent's clever smashing of the monster's holy amulet were pivotal for victory. *Week 11 - Convincing the Ogres near Valesburg that he was their Leader *Guard of Fitchview - Boiled in his armour in Week 14, using the spell Heat Metal *Big Spender - Tudagub used 500 GP on Willowbrooke in week eleven, 1271 GP in week thirteen and 500 GP in week fourteen as a total of 2271 GP. He got half a church of Jexal and a bust of himself in the village. Kill Count' Tudagub has, as of Week 14, killed 17 creatures and/or people. Notable Tudagub/JP Quotes Week 1 *"Is it Ryan turn?" *Geoff: "With his 8 feet of legs and my 6 feet of legs, I am pretty sure we can outrun them." JP: "I'm 420lb, Geoff..." Geoff: "Son of a bitch." Week 2 *(To Lavernica) "You fucking bitch!" -drops hammer- *"I fistbump Vincent " (when the Ogre is turned into mist) Week 3 *Geoff: "I will need a heal, my friend!" JP: "I just run up and slap him across the face." *"Command... 'Strip'" *"The anorexic Elf that gets nude for 80 year old men." Week 4 *"Command: Dance" when faced with a surly tough-guy in the jail. Needless to say, the man was horrified. *(Using command word at the Innkeeper who implicated Tudagub for the murder of the Ugly Alchemist) "Why don't you -pause- CONFESS -pause- to the crime?" (pure evil) *(When talking to Marrrr about Lord Feng) "HE STARED AT THE SUN TOO LONG." Week 11 *"One can only alter their fate once, Geoffrey" *"Give me your hand, sir..." Week 14 *Commander: "Its not like you can hurt the situation" Week 15 *"We join hands and skip together." *"We be''HOOVE you to let Vincent fight." (to the Minotaur) "DON'T HAVE A COW MAN, calm down!" Spell Progression 6*&7** - Depends on Wisdom score of the Priest Links *Character Sheet *Tudagub's Current Spell List Category:Player Character Category:Party Member